


I Actually Dont Know

by trashuu



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Everyone who isnt a default BE student was killed. Sorry about that., F/F, Female My Unit | Byleth, My Unit | Byleth Has Emotions, Post-Black Eagles Route (Fire Emblem: Three Houses)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:55:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27117821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashuu/pseuds/trashuu
Summary: Byleth has mixed feelings
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	I Actually Dont Know

**Author's Note:**

> Hii so back in June I got a switch so Im finally able to experience the game for myself and haha wow I sure am scared to finish my black eagles run. Like I know what happens but I am not emotionally prepared to "witness" it myself. Anyways I plan on either S Supporting Hubert or Edelgard, most likely the latter which is why I wrote this little thing. I could see Byleth(my byleth at least) being caught between her love for Edelgard and her regrets of the war. She's not dumb and knows war comes with casualties but that doesn't make it any easier, you know? Also hope ya like the title, comes from my lack of naming stuff and it also kinda fits?

She woke up gasping, her heart thumping rapidly in her usually quiet chest. Byleth never had normal dreams, they were always conversations with Sothis and when she disappeared all her dreams contained was that empty throne.

The war ended months ago but the mercenary turned professor turned general couldn't forget. She cut down everyone who wasn't her students. She killed old coworkers. She killed Sothis' children. She couldn't be happy. 

The reformation of Fodlan was going well with all the heirs to any of the high ranking houses dead, there was no one to oppose the Empire. Edelgard, though stressed at times, was elated. Byleth tried to be happy for her but it didn't feel right.

When it came time for the professor to return to the monastery to retrieve documents and old files hidden away, she felt eyes watching her. Shadows of the students she stabbed with her sublime sword tracking her every move. Students she had recruited to her class before the war whispered pleas in her ears. 

"It's their fault they did not stay on our side professor." One of her eagles had said as she looked at the lifeless body of an ex-student for too long. After a while Byleth convinced herself that Edelgard was right, there truly was no other way to go about this. She had to cut the path.

"You're no warrior, you're just an unhinged beast flailing around with a fancy sword in your hands." 

That was true. During the war, towards the end, it felt like she was on autopilot. She felt like the ashen demon again. That awful emotionless killing machine.

"Byleth, speak to me, are you feeling alright?" A familiar voice sounded louder than the sea of cries. 

Edelgard. 

Edelgard the new ruler of Fodlan.

Edelgard, her wife. 

"Do you wish to talk about it?" Edelgard asked, tone soft. Byleth's mouth felt unbelievably dry but she managed.

"No. I'm fine." She forced a smile before leaning in to plant a quick kiss on Edelgard's lips. The Emperor happily returned it, lacing their fingers together. 

"If you say so." Edelgard mumbled lying back and pulling her wife along. 

"As long as you're close I'll be fine." Byleth lied, that small smile returning. Edelgard said nothing, simply hummed before resting herself against Byleth's chest.

...

"Byleth you were supposed to be up hours ago." Edelgard said pinching the bridge of her nose in irritation. It had been a busy week, Edelgard needed Byleth at the meeting that morning but no one was able to wake her.

Groggy she replied, "It slipped my mind." The Emperor's heels clicked as she approached the bed. For a second she marveled at the way Byleth's green hair messily framed her face but then she remembered her role.

Clearing her throat she spoke again, "Slipped your mind? Byleth, you have slept through a whole day's worth of work and meetings." 

"I'm sorry I've just been so tired..."  
Byleth let out a yawn to punctuate her words. Edelgard couldn't stay upset after that. 

"I suppose I'd prefer you overly rested than not rested at all. Now, please prepare for the remainder of the day, I have one more meeting and I'd love for you to be there." She said smiling. Byleth, still a bit out of it, nodded.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Theres most likely gonna be a little second chapter cause I actually wrote out a whole conversation between Byleth and Edelgard(its in script style though) that needs hella editing and is pretty much the cherry on top.


End file.
